Rainy Day Clouds
by 4th Floor Panda
Summary: Where Sora has a growing hatred for the rain and a knack for running from a memory that doesn’t want to be forgotten. LS, CS.
1. Clouds on a rainy day

A friend urged me to write a short KH fic, so here it is. I don't really like it, then again I never like my works untill a week later. o

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

**Warning: **Implied Shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read. See that isn't so hard.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts do you really think I'd be writing this? No, I'd be off doing a happy dance because I'd own Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

**

Rainy Day Clouds

It was raining.

'It always rains.' Sora thought bitterly as he tightened a belt around his wrist that had come undone in his little squabble with some stray heartless.

"It always fucking rains here." He said aloud this time quite irritated at the weather and the inconvenience of the heartless attack. They were becoming more and more frequent now days. But Sora didn't mind, in fact, he had started liking the battles after he found himself becoming stronger.

Running a hand through his soaked brown locks of hair he began making his way down the street glancing every now and then at the small shops. How long had it been since he came here, to this town of lost souls? One or two years, maybe more? He had lost count.

Sora stopped in front of a shop window, eyeing the many earrings on display as he played with the silver stud in his left ear. 'I should get two more,' a small smile played on his lips, 'Squall, or rather, Leon took my other two.' Sora laughed at the thought of Leon sneaking into his room at the early hours of the morning to take his favorite earrings as he made his way into the shop.

Once inside Sora shook himself off. 'I'm acting like a dog'. Sora grinned when the elderly shop keeper gave him an odd look for his actions then proceeded to make his way over to him.

"Can I help you sir?" The man asked.

"I'd like that." Sora said pointing to a silver studded earring with a tiny cross hanging from it. "Oh, and this one." Sora then pointed to an earring with a thin silver cross attached to the hoop. He had always loved silver.

The elderly man gave Sora a worried look. "Young man," he began, "You do realize that will cost 86,600 munny". Sora just grinned at the man. "Look Jii-san, I've got more than enough. So just hurry up so I can get home." The old man gave a slight nod then gathered the earrings handing them to Sora as he paid. "Thanks Jii-san. I'll be seeing you."

Upon exiting the shop Sora found it to be raining harder than when he had entered. 'Wonderful' He thought as finished putting the stud with cross earring on his right ear. 'I was hoping it would have stopped' he then put his second earring on, placing it right underneath the silver stud in his left ear.

With a loud sigh he began his trek to his home, or Leon's home to be exact.

'Leon,' Sora thought with a smile forming. 'His stupid belt fetish is rubbing off on me.' He let out a laugh as he glanced at the many belts adorning his body, startling a few people near him, but never paid them any mind just shook his head trying to shake the thought from his mind.

Sora stopped and looked up to the cloud filled sky smiling wistfully. He gazed at it for what seemed like hours but was only five minutes. Then broke into a run wanting to be in the warmth of Leon's home. Wanting to get away from this feeling. Wanting to have the clouds out of his sight.

He was running, running from something none of the people of Traverse could see.

Sora was running from the fading memory of a path he chose to reject.

* * *

That wasn't to bad now, was it? If it was all I have to say is I'm sorry I let you, the readers, down. -.-  
Anyway, to me it seems like I left it open for more, but I don't konw. >.o Leave a review, tell what you think.  
Many thanks to you for reading this.

--Aya  



	2. With the rain I cry

Ok so I liked how the first part ended but then I found myself writing a sort of follow up to it  
So here's the deal, this is going to be a snippets of life sort of thing. I hope that's ok with you readers.

**Warning: **Same as before. Implied Shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read. Or you could read it even if you don't like Shonen-ai, I mean I'm not stopping you.  
**Disclaimer:** Disclaimers suck because I have to face the reality of knowing I don't own this wonderful game.  


* * *

Crying With the Rain

"_Come with me..." _

His soft voice echoed through Sora's mind.

"_Come with me, I'll take you away, away from all this pain."_

Sora tried to push the memory away.

"_Let me be the one to protect you."_

Sora closed his eyes trying to will the headache that was forming to go away.

"_Let me be your strength."_

A long sigh escaped the youth's lips.

"_Let me your shoulder to cry on."_

He leaned back, letting his head rest on the cushioning of the couch.

"_Let me be the one to whisper sweet nothings to you."_

Sora brought his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, the headache wasn't going away.

"_Let me be the one to carry you off to bed when you fall asleep."_

He blinked up at the ceiling. Wanting nothing more than this memory to stop playing in his head.

"_Let me be the only one…"_

Sora closed his eyes not wanting to have this memory play out like it had many times before.

"_Let me be the one to love you."_

A lone tear made its way down Sora's soft cheek as he hugged his knees to his chest, with the sound of the rain drowning out his soft cries.

* * *

Hazzah to that being finished.  
Poor Sora-woof woof ;; his memories of Cloud won't leave him alone. I think the next insalment will make up for this. So yay.

Anyway, what did you think? Like it? Yes? No? Let me know what you think of the snippets of life idea.  
Ok I've taken up enough of your time as is, off with ye!


	3. In light of happier times

**Authors Note:** I'm hoping this will make up for the angst of the first two instalments. So remember to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own Kingdom Hearts! sees crazy lawyers The game! Just a copy of the game nothing more. jj

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, SoraxLeon fluf. Don't like don't read.

* * *

A Sweet Moment of Bliss

A soft sigh escaped his lips as a pair of strong arms encircled his thin waist from behind.

Sora couldn't help but smile as he felt the familiar warmth wrapping its self around him. Nor could he prevent the laugh of joy that escaped his lips as the larger man behind him lifted him into the air and spun around the room in a circle laughing as well.

Their laughter continued to ring through the house as the man let Sora's feet touch the floor once more but he didn't dare let Sora go. He didn't dare part with his only ray of hope in this town of lost souls.

Sora turned, as best he could, to look up at the man who held him so lovingly and let out a soft whisper, "Thank you Leon". Said man pressed a tender kiss to Sora's brow before chuckling "I told you to call me Squall."

Sora found he couldn't help but laugh at this. He still found it quite humorous hearing the man he loved saying that. It had been just a year ago when said man had told him to call him 'Leon'. But then again, a year is a long time, time enough for such a change to occur and time enough for an old flame to die. At lest, that's what Sora hoped.

Leon playfully nipped at Sora's neck earning another soft sigh from Sora. "I don't see what's so funny." Sora closed his eyes, smile still playing on his lips. "You are." He said as he leaned back in Leon's embrace. "I don't remember ever being a comedian Sora." Leon replied as he began planting butterfly kisses up and down Sora's neck.

Humming softly in the back of his throat, Sora turned around in Leon's arms placing his hands on his well built chest as he looked up at the man. Blue met with stormy grey and every worry Sora ever had seemed to melt away as Leon lowered his head to capture Sora's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

That wasn't to bad was it? I hope not.  
Right, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought of it, praise is always welcome.  
You know you want to review, I mean just look at the review button! He looks hungry.

Much love to you who have already reviewed,  
-Aya  



End file.
